Bless the Hero
by goddessHAX
Summary: (Mei x Sasuke, FemDom/bondage) In an apocalyptic world where humanity was controlled by the powerful and sinister 6th Mizukage, Sasuke must face his past demons as well as aiding Naruto in defeating him. What he didn't expect was his past catching up with him in some surprising ways. It all started when the Mizukage wanted Sasuke to enter her lava room, whether he liked it or not.
1. Satsuki (Prologue)

**A/N: First of all sorry for the long A/N in the first chapter. DO read the warning though.** I have a fantasy about the Naruto universe that is purely my own, and I've added some personal touches in correspondence to the canon. **At the end of the chapter, I posted an index of the weapons and jutsus used** (original and canon) **with the names and the mode of execution for each of them** (all except rasengan, sharingan, kage bunshin, and rinnegan, cuz we are sick of hearing about those). They are not random in the chapter, even though the characters might not say the jutsu or have a name for certain things. I obviously have too much time on my hands :P

**OH AND!** The first chapter is a flash-forward, the second chapter (and chapter 3-4) took place in the past which had to do with Sasuke, and later on as the story progresses, the flash-forward will be in the present.

I'm trying my hands into writing in a different style, all the fight scenes and plot (yes, there is a plot) will mostly be in Shounen-style, emotional what-nots will be shoujo style, and the sex scenes will hopefully be both ^^; I like to keep the techniques and personalities canon with the anime as best as I can.

**Warning!** This is a fic with suggestions of sexual contents throughout. Mostly(all) include Mizukage (the woman in blue dress) abusing Sasuke and making him her pet in creative ways. There will be bondage, sex, consensual / non-con, kink/fetish, and S&M. Yes, this whole fic sprung from her saying she thinks he's handsome and she wanted to kiss him ^-^ And I've naruto-pedia-ed her that she's in her 30's, and and and, Sasuke is like 16 in the anime! Yikes! x_x

If that's not your cup of tea, there are other Joes in the M-filter ;)

Cheers~

goddessHAX

* * *

A crash of thunder resounded in the clouded sky as raindrops began to fall.

It was immediately followed by another crash of thunder, this time louder, more pronounced, and reaching closer to the ground, vibrations from the bedrock sang in a titanic chorus with the murmurs of the boulders that rest above it. The rain poured down from the heavens above as if God himself was crying for the earth;_ if—_- there was a God at all. Or maybe we were all wrong in thinking as such, but God himself was actually laughing, and the claps of thunder were merely produced by the flaps on his belly while he slapped himself silly in laughter. The rain drops that hit the roof was no longer a melodic tinkering, but an angry bellow of roaring drums throughout the barren land, dearly obscuring its merciless treachery. The water level rose higher as it began to wash the motionless bodies towards a lower point, tipping a hand or a foot towards its direction.

It was a nation of macabre, and everyone was invited to the dance. The bodies danced with the ground, with the blood, and with each other, in piles- a masquerade, as their faces were obscured by none other but their own blood- if they were lucky. The not-so-lucky ones had their faces ripped off or, having had the enemy defaced their once healthy countenance into shreds. Water merged with the blood of the fallen shinobis; it pooled around the victims as a testament of this never-ending war of hatred and malice. Rivers of blood flowed interminably at the expense of millions.

Trending forward with each heavy step soaked with blood and debris, his black boots made a crunch, followed by a squishing sound, as he accidentally stepped on the brittle hands of one of the fallen victims of war. With one hand, he pulled the sword from the victim's left eye and skillfully flung the blood off with a swing of the sword.

He cried.

The 6th Hokage, Hatake Kakashi was dead.

* * *

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

**Satsuki ****咲月**

* * *

The blade still shone so magnificently after all these years. He brought the edge of the blade close to his face and turned it so that he was facing the flat surface; the curve of the blade shown an unsteady reflection of himself as his hands shook from the anger that poured like wild flames onto the grip of the hilt. The recently appointed 6th Mizukage had killed his comrades, his friends, and finally, his teacher, Kakashi.

He found the sheath to Kakashi sword and buckled it to his own belt.

"I'm sorry, sensei…" Uzumaki Naruto fell to his knees on the muddy ground. The raindrops poured onto his matured and angular face along tear lines from sleepless eyes. He raised the sword in the air as another crash of thunder and lightning lit up the sky behind him, casting a backlit shadow over his face and Kakashi's lifeless body. "I shall avenge you and carry on your will… and our fallen comrades from Konoha and the Allied Nations!" The thunder clapped again. "Sensei—, I swore that I will…" It was a whisper.

With a maneuver that could have only come from years of practice, he slid the blade into the sheath in a clank to secure it in place, as his six-feet four inches of muscular and toned body skillfully twisted upside-down in mid-air to throw three shurikens into the air, hitting three targets and then landing feet first onto a large boulder; his dusty black trench coat flowing behind like the remnants of a bad dream. A small thump landed next to his feet. It was a Genjutsu Messenger Crow and luckily, it was not hurt by his shurikens. It created three other bunshins of itself for concealment. The message must be urgent and of importance for Lady Tsunade to order out a Genjutsu Crow to deliver the message. He untied the slip of water-retardant paper from around the crow's foot and sent it on its way home. His blue eyes grew wide as he read the contents of the paper, then it was expressionless.

The crumbled piece of paper was thrown into the air as it was cut up into tiny pieces by an invisible force from Naruto's chakra nature that quickly dissipated in the curtain of falling rain.

A burst of light appeared in the distance, followed quickly by the sound of an explosion. The mountain in the distance crumbled as its boulders tumbled down its basaltic basin, lava seeps from the cracks between the irregularly-shaped boulders.

Naruto had no time to waste as the frontlines of the battle was drawing closer to home. With his newest mission on his mind, he sprinted across rows of dead bodies and jumped over other war-torn debris towards the direction of the explosion. He absolutely must not fail, for the world can only depend on him—_now_. With each leap into the air, raindrops caressed his tear-stained face as it dropped to the ground below, joining with the thousands of tears that had stained and flooded the earth with its despair. He thought about all the people that he'd lost to get to this point now; their sacrifice was not worth it. _Sasuke…_

Sasuke had disappeared sixteen years ago, but Naruto would always flashback to him at moments when he felt the greatest joy or sadness. No one knew if he was alive or was dead. Sasuke, no longer bend on revenge, he just simply up and disappeared, perhaps, to find hope in this desolated world full of hopelessness— Naruto could only pray. _"If only I could have stopped Sasuke on that day…"_ He thought back to that day again and again, but nothing could change the reality that is now. What past was past. He had suffered for 16 years, thinking that each day, that the next moment, that Sasuke might come back to Konoha and everything was going to be fine. He had hoped, and he had prayed, and he waited, alone and with others, and waited until even the others have left him alone. Alone now, and he was still waiting, maybe, if maybe, one day, Sasuke will come home...

Naruto's dream had finally came true, but Sasuke was not there to witness and share this greatest moment with him. He recited the contents of the letter in his mind as he raced to the battlefield.

_To Uzumaki Naruto:_

_As voted unanimously by the Konoha-gakure, and rest of the Free World, we are honored to appoint Uzumaki Naruto as the 7__th __Hokage at the passing of Hatake Kakashi, the late 6__th __Hokage. It is in the greatest joy in all our hearts that you, Naruto, could complete Kakashi's final mission in his honor and ours; in the destruction of the current 6__th __Mizukage and his subordinates and lead the world away from his evil intents._

_May__ the Will of Fire Bless the Hero._

_From the desk of the Elders,_

_Lady Tsunade_

Easy to say, but hard to accomplish.

Sounds like the perfect job for Uzumaki Naruto— the 7th Hokage.

()-()-()-()

The mountain roared as another spray of lava spat out from between the boulders and trees ripped apart by pure force. He could sense from far away that a powerful and unusual chakra emitted from the destination. He clutched his right hand into a sweaty fist in anticipation. As he drew closer to the approaching mountain, orange waves of heat materialized to attack him. He dodged swiftly in the air, dodging all the chakra-bound attacks and continued forth. He arrived at a cliff; the ground shook at its foundation, threatening to cave in from below in the sea of lava that he used to call his home; the sign that said "Welcome to Konoha" swung on its hinge loosesly before falling into the lava in a hiss. The place where he lived and played was now buried under a sea of magma that continued to ooze out from a single point. He followed his gaze towards the top of the plateau where the shadow from a figure moved and disappeared behind a mask of shrubbery.

_It must be..._

He jumped on the unsteady rocks of the cliff as they fell after each of his jumps. The shadow of the figure ran into an openly flat plain, as he stood there, facing Naruto in all his glory. There was no doubt about it; he knew that face from anywhere, that has to be _the_ Mizukage.

"Terumi Satsuki…" Naruto cursed under his breath.

The figured in front of him smirked, green eyes shining from behind his shaded features; the air hung heavily in the background. A clap of thunder, and the rain started to pour again, soaking into his short and wavy black hair and running down his porcelain-esque face and pointed chin; his lean and muscular body filled his blue trench coat in a suiting fit, as his defined packs were shown through the tight black laced up shirt in the front— a sight that would surely make the females swoon if not for his terrible thirst for blood and dark personality. That was the deal breaker.

The Mizukage was a young prodigy. He had single-handedly awaken his rinnegan at the young age of 4, took over the throne as the Mizukage when he was 15, and destroyed the structure of the Allied Forces in as little as four days and murdered four of the five kages along with dozens of innocent people— the world under shambles and under his thumb in a year of him raising in power. Kakashi was the fourth and final one he'd managed to get his hands on, and Kakashi was a far match to the Mizukage's strength, by about a thousand years...

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, a little birdy told me that you just took throne as the 7th Hokage— after I tortured it into telling me everything, of course." The figure spoke in his usual calm and demeaning manner; his voice was as smooth and dark as chocolate- sweet, but with a hint of bitterness as an aftertaste, "congratulations, shall we dance?"

Naruto blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, Terumi Satsuki was at his side aiming a blade at his throat, his rinnegan activated, meeting Naruto's animalistic red eyes in that single moment, pulsating the air between them as Naruto countered his slash with Kakashi's blade, the _Shura_, drawn to deflect the Mizukage's attempts to rip his throat out. Naruto slid back, carving foot tracks on the ground with a skid-splash.

He was fast, but Naruto was faster.

"Kakashi-sensei's spirit will tango with you. I'm but a single foot in the audience of many." Naruto stabbed the sword in the ground as lightning and a gust of strong wind swirled to strike the sword from above. He moved his hands in a quick series of hand seals. _Bore. Horse. Rabbit. Tiger. Horse. _"Raiton: Kamikaze Tsuchi-Kiri no Jutsu!"(*Lightning Style: Devine wind Ground-Cutting Technique) Combining _Shura_'s elemental powers with his own core element, the force crackled through the ground and split through it in light speed towards Satsuki. Satsuki jumped high into the air to dodge, only to notice that coming behind him were two kage bunshins of Naruto, both holding rasengan, ready to plummet him forever into the ground.

"Rinnegan!" His eyes flashed as the two shadow clones disappeared into a puff of smoke in mid-attack. He roared in anger. The sound of his roar solidified into an attack, heading towards Naruto.

Naruto's nine-tailed demon eyes flashed red as he rushed to pick up Kakashi's _Shura _blade in a defensive block with both of his hands, with one at the hilt and the other supporting at the flat end. It worked, but he was pushed back even more, this time, sliding to a stop by the stone wall at his back.

If he has any chance of winning, he knew he must go into offensive mode. The rinnegan user was powerful. Before Naruto could settle into another attack, Satsuki got in his blind spot to launch another attack. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A great fireball launched from his mouth burning the ground dry and to a crisp as the heat from the attack dehumidified the cloud in the sky to let in a beam of sunlight. It was the biggest _gokakyu_ Naruto has ever seen. Taking the opportunity to strike twice, Satsuki launched himself into the fireball with his own knife, its point aiming for Naruto's heart.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat and watched in slow motion as the last moments of his life flashed before himself; it was too late to dodge such a well-planned close-range attack.

A flare of white clothing and dark hair whipped in front of Naruto in a loud clunk as two blades met in a close combat; the fire ball deflected into the sky, exploding in the stratosphere above them, dust and debris flew wildly in a cyclone, leaving the ground dry and in a disheveled state. Having the upper hand in chakra, the swordsman in white, countered and pushed the Mizukage back with a burst of lightning through his blade and into a crash as he hit the large boulder behind him, smashing through its hard core.

Naruto stood motionless as he watched the sky opened up. The sun beam illuminated the back of the mysterious savoir dressed in a white trench coat; a cloud of dust flown behind him before a gust of wind carried it away; black and silky tresses tied high up in a single ponytail; the hair so long that the tip reached down past his knees. The man stood with his back turned towards Naruto while holding his sword out to his side in front of Naruto in a protective manner. There was something familiar about the gesture and the sword.

"_I—Itachi—?!"_ Naruto whispered to himself. _"No... it's not Itachi."_ Itachi was dead a long time ago and even his reanimation was then dispelled during the 4th Ninja War. _"Then—"_, he felt his heart skipped a beat again as the figure in front of him turned to the side to face him in all his familiarity— _sharingan _and all.

"Hey, _dead-last_," With Shura firmly in his grip, Naruto's hand twitched, "now I know why you are a _dead-last_—" As more clouds disappeared from the sky above, the sun light gleamed over the man's face, sweat droplets glistering as it slid down his well-defined jaw. "—_dead-last_ to die, because I'm always here to save your sorry ass."

"S...Sa—SASUKE!" Naruto screamed out. "It's Sasuke, isn't it?" The figure in white grinned. "Sasuke...?" The figure in front of him was silent, no words needed to be spoken. He nodded. Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts and concentrated to the immediate situation ahead. "Sasuke, I'm glad to see you and all, but this is my fight against the Mizukage. It's my mission and homage to Kakashi-sensei and the Free World, and—"

The boulder in front of them crumbled into a pool of lava as the Kazekage climbed and stood on top of the burning liquid from beneath, not a single scratch or char was on his person. He laughed as he spoke in his melodic voice, "Wow, isn't that for a surprise?" He wiped his lips of the lava with his thumb, "—a _fellow_ Uchiha—_dearest_."

"A_ Terumi_ could never come of age and be admitted as an Uchiha, even if he could do the Grand Fireball Technique." Sasuke turned his full attention to the man in the blue trench coat now, glaring down at him. "—No matter how _big _his fire _balls_ are."

"Oh, says who?" He snorted. "I'm every bit of Uchiha, _and some more,_ and you know so."

"Says me," Sasuke paused, "cause, I said so, and you're a mere _child_." He spat.

"Sasuke, hate to interrupt your little conversation, but this is not your fight!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder as he walked forward. Sasuke shrugged his hand off easily without breaking his eye contact with _the Terumi_ in front of him. "It's my duty as the Hokage to destroy Terumi Satsuki, now— if you excuse m—"

"No, Naruto…" Sasuke calmly walked towards the Mizukage with his sword, the _Kusanagi_, drawn, blade facing outward. "It's my duty to stop Terumi Satsuki—" At those words, Terumi blinked his eyes into another set of eyes— the _sharingan_. Sasuke blinked on his own sharingan. Twisting his blade with its point aimed at the smug face in front of him and leaping into the air, he dived towards the Mizukage. Sasuke announced with a snort, "—as his father."

**_It was 16 years ago when..._**

* * *

To be continued…

_...and may the Will of Fire Bless the Hero._

* * *

**A/N**: I hate OC as much as anyone, but see Satsuki as a tool and part of the plot instead of a character. The real story revolves around Sasuke and Naruto and the 5th Mizukage, and Satsuki (so far) is not even of importance. So, I'm really sorry for the OC. This story started off in my head as something else completely different, but as always, it evolved into something more sustaining as a story (and not as a PWP hentai, as much fun as that sounds :) Rated-T until something naughty happens. **So bookmark/follow/favorite the story if you like, cuz the next chapter will most likely be in the Rated-M filter** and won't see the lights of the front page ever again. Might not sound like it for now, but it's gonna turn into a Mizukage x Sasuke hentai. Yeah, those boobs in that blue dress, _that_ Mizukage.

Below is a quick reference for weapons and jutsus I developed (with the canon) for this chapter:

**For this chapter-**

**Weapons Index:**

Shuriken 手裏剣 – basic throwing stars use by all shinobis. Advantage: it's a weapon. Disadvantage: Everyone has one(or a few).

_Shura _修羅 – Kakashi's lightning element blade. Advantage: non-lightning element users can wield it and use its element. Disadvantage: Lightning element users can still wield it better than non-lightning element users.

Sword of Kusanagi 草薙の剣 – Sasuke's blade. Advantage: hard, can pierce through anything. Disadvantage: non-elemental blade, must power-up with personal chakra.

Knife of the Little Brother 弟のナイフ– The knife-style piece of a family of weapons used exclusively by the 6th Mizukage. Advantage: It's a knife with a sharp point. Disadvantage: It's a knife, not as long as a sword.

**Jutsu Index:**

Genjutsu Messenger Crow – Ninja crows trained exclusively by the Elders of Konoha to avoid detection using illusions as they carry important messages to the receiver. They choose crows, because though it might not fly as fast, it's cunning and more deceptive to the illusionary element and thus can use it at will, with training. A successfully trained genjutsu messenger crow can prove its worth and turn the tide of war around.

Rasen-kiri (mild) – An incomplete rasengan that does a fine job of cutting up small objects (like a piece of paper) with no sweat

Raiton: Kamikaze Tsuchi-Kiri no Jutsu 雷遁: 神風土切りの術– (Lightning Release: Devine wind Ground-Cutting Technique) Developed by Naruto in this chapter after receiving Kakashi's blade _Shura_. It's a complicated jutsu that requires the blade itself plus 3 high-level techniques: 1) you must be able to utilize nature elements [by Sage Mode] 2) you must combine your own chakra nature in combination to the sword's nature. 3) you must have a high lvl of personal chakra (not nature energy) to execute the cut. Speed, power, and depth of the cut takes practice.

Futton (Boil Release): Solid Air Scream – Charging air with heat, the user releases the jutsu by screaming solidifying air itself into an attack. [high level]

Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit): Solid Air flow~ Flames of Wind (Kaze no honou) 風の炎 – By combining fire and wind nature, the user can create moldable chakra with full control of his will. Advantage: deadly long range attack. Disadvantage: the further it is the user from the subject, the slower it attacks. Losses traction quickly, and aim could be hard to control.

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu 火遁: 豪火球の術 – (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) The Uchiha's favorite technique. When an Uchiha can use this technique, he/she is considered to be of age and can wear the Uchiha clan symbol on their back proudly. It's also deadly as hell.

Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu 溶遁: 溶怪の術 – (Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique) Combining 2 Kekkai Genkai, earth and fire, user can spit lava that melts most things, like mountains

Yoton: Saisen Sesshoku no Jutsu 溶遁: 再生接触の術 – (Lava Release: Regeneration-Touch Technique) Without weaving seals, the user can use his Kekkai Genkai (bloodline limit) to regenerate injured tissues by touching his surroundings, melting it with lava and have a complete regeneration where the lava can touch his body. Original technique developed by Terumi Satsuki


	2. Chou - Butterfly - (Mei x Sasuke)

**A/N:** OK, this da pr0n. Mizukage x Sasuke.

**Chapter warning:** Domanatrix!Mizukage, Sasuke abuse, non-con, angst, bondage, age gap(?), arm covers fetish… (*/*) the best Sasuke fetish of all._ For fuck's sake, they are like black PVC and hot as hell :) I'm a girl, let me have my moments :3_

* * *

_**It was 16 Years Ago, before the Dark Reign of Satsuki...**_

* * *

"_Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu!_" A river of lava rushed from her mouth as she melted the meeting room walls of the Five Kage Summit, the powerful technique pulverized the stone on the ceiling as it melted shut all the possible escape routes in that room. Terumi Mei, the 5th Mizukage had Uchiha Sasuke trapped.

She had separated him from Karin, the only one that could replenish his chakra and save him from a certain demise. He just blasted his sharingan to the highest level and exhausted his doujutsu with the prolonged usage of Susano'o. He dropped to his knees, weakened, every cell in his body was screaming in pain. He held himself as he fell to the floor, his chakra was close to zero; his vision blurred for just a second before his eye color snapped back to its usual black. She stepped closer, crossing over the fallen debris to Sasuke's direction.

"It hurts me every single time that I have to kill a handsome man." She kicked him in the chest with her blue high heels, he was knocked over with his back on the ground, breathing heavily as he looked up at her full figure. "It's even sadder that he is as young as you, Sasuke-kun." She kneel down next to him and ran a finger over the side of his face, slowly down to his chin. His face was smooth and fine to the touch even amongst all those battle scars. She traced his quivering lips with her thumb, and felt he shuddered delightfully at her touch. "I'll at least give you a kiss that would make you melt." Her mischievous green eyes beaming with anticipation. With his face already firmly in her grasp, she squeeze his chin and brought it up to meet her in an open mouth kiss. Her full bosoms pressing firmly against his body as his heart skipped a beat at the new sensation. _Boobs. _He'd never felt boobs before. _Boobs. _Was all he could think about when she pressed on further with her skilled tongue. He was not prepared for this as he never had his hands dipped in a relationship or a kiss in his life. She took him by surprised when her other hand pulled on his hair, arching his neck forward . She licked his bottom lip. He bit his lips together. "So sweet and innocent…" Her lips traveled south, sucking and lapping at every bit of his neck. She pulled the collar of his shirt further apart to reveal his shoulder. She licked and sucked at the dip between his neck and his collar bone.

He felt a bone-chilling sensation down the back of his spine. His groin was heating up and he was confused as to what was going on. I mean, he _does_ but they were in the middle of an epic battle just _now_, and _what is she doing?! _He pushed her away with all his strength, but she only left his neck to administrate her mouth over his again, licking his lips, tasting the saliva in his mouth. His lips moved inexperiencedly as he was trying to mirror her technicalities. He opened his mouth a little to breath, but did not know how to kiss back. _Wait, did he wanted to kiss her?_

She noticed the way he kissed and mentally noted the amount of his experience. He tried to push her away again with both hands. She took a hold on his left hand in her own and crushed it to the floor over his head, slamming the back of his head on the cold cement. He winced in pain as he was powerless to stop her. Ceasing the opportunity, she forced his lips open again with her mouth. She breathed into him a blue-colored mist that sent him into a coughing fit. He noted that the mist tasted like medicine before his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out.

She wiped the drool from the corner of Sasuke's lips and licked her own lips. She'd always had older men that were mature and experienced, but never did she had dawned upon someone so much younger than she is that she was attracted to, and an Uchiha of all people. What a pleasant surprise!

The clan that was feared for its powerful sharingan, but also infamous for their beautiful men; some were big with full muscles and square jaws, and others were slim, toned, with silky smooth skin like Sasuke's—they were all made from a girl's wet dream. Too bad his crazy (and hot) older brother had to go and kill them all, and then died too—what a total and complete shame. She pouted at the thought of that. And that's exactly why she shouldn't kill Sasuke.

Why kill a perfectly beautiful, innocent, and completely fuckable Uchiha when one can_ use_ him instead? It's inhumane to let a beautiful man die without taking his virginity, and she had to admit, she's a nice gal for letting him live. A very _very_ nice gal.

With Sasuke knocked out by her Blue Mist Technique, he would be unconscious for hours. It was a technique used to capture prisoners for interrogation use. The blue mist would also immobilize their movements. She decided she is not going to play with him _now_, she wanted all the time in the world to break down his walls.

_Speaking of walls…_

She broke down the walls and motioned for Chojuro to come in. Sasuke's team had already ran away somewhere else, amongst other Kages and their supports to god knows where.

"Are you sure you can carry him?"

Chojuro slung Sasuke over his shoulder as he tried to balance the man and his sword strapped to his back. "Yes, Mizukage-sama! I will carry him back if you so wish me to—but what are we going to do with the outlaw, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Chojuro, just let me handle it, ok? But for now, tell no one. Breathe no words to a soul."

Chojuro nodded hesitantly as he fixed his glasses with one hand. "Yes-s ma'am!"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Chou (Butterfly)**

* * *

He felt himself slowly drift back to consciousness as the numbing sensation of his fingers faded. He squeezed his hand together in a fist. Indeed, he could feel his hands. Though weak, he could move. He realized he was lying on a bed, its cover soft and silky to the touch. He was in a large bedroom, elegantly decorated with laces and draperies and floral-themed patterns. The window of the room took up an entire wall with see-through sashes hanging on it and it was framed by wood elegantly carved, perfect for a Victorian mash-up.

Someone was by the window; he could see its shadow coming closer to him until the figure was by the bed. "So I see that you've regained consciousness." It was the Mizukage. "Would you like some tea?" She gesture his eyes towards a wooden box on the table. "Sasuke-kun is it?"

He was about to get up and punch her in the face when he was hit by a severe headache that knocked him back onto the bed.

"Tsk-tsk." She moved her finger from side to side, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The effects of the Blue Mist haven't passed yet. So, what kind of tea would you like?" She smiled as she opened up the wooden box with different tea bags in it.

Sasuke didn't say anything but glared at her from his position. His lips flat. He was not amused.

"Aah, maybe I should choose one for you~ Let's see. Earl Grey?" She flipped through the little packages as she read off the names. "English Breakfast? Chamomile? How about Chinese Herbal—" With one hand, Sasuke slapped the box of tea to the floor, its contents littered next to the bed.

"What do you want with me?" He glared at her and furrowed his brows. "I'm sure I wasn't knocked unconscious during the battle, just to come to your room to have tea."

She knelt down next to the bed as she picked up the bags of tea and put them back into the wooden box. "Were we battling?" She twisted her lips into a smirk. "If so, then, I probably won, huh?"

She was right.

"And I didn't kill you when I should have, after all, you are on the most wanted list of every nation now." She put the two teabags into two separate tea cups as she pour hot water over them. The water turned green and the air around them was fragrant. "So now would you like to have some tea? I didn't kill you in your sleep. I won't be trying to poison you now." She smiled as she extended her hand holding the plate on the tea cup.

In all honestly, Sasuke was thirsty as hell.

He took a small sip while keeping his eyes on her. Though she was smiling, something in her eyes told him that this wasn't going to be a friendly get together where they are going to make friends.

"I wish to discuss with you about a proposition."

He was almost afraid to ask, half hoping that it wouldn't have anything to do with her obvious interests in him. "What." It was more like a demand for an answer than a question.

"How about you let me fuck you and in exchange that I wouldn't kill you right now?"

Sasuke's mouth hung opened and he couldn't form words. He was right. In the pits of his stomach he knew that was all adults think about; he only cared about destroying Konoha to avenge Itachi. She stared at his chest with her green eyes. He suddenly felt very naked even though he was fully clothed. He lowered his eyes to look at the tea cup as a blush played across his face. It was really straight forward and he felt like he need to get his ears cleaned for just hearing those words that came out of her mouth.

"No…" He struggled to control himself. He wouldn't want his first time to be taken away so suddenly, as hot as Mizukage was. She wasn't even his girlfriend or anything, it would just be really awkward. He thought about scenarios of how this will play out, but none of the ones would have a plausible ending. And what would she do with him after she's done with him? She could discard him again—unless she couldn't, but _if's_ are not sufficient to help decide things at this point.

"Sasuke-kun, look at me." She brought his chin up to face her, "You don't act like someone who's had an adult relationship before, so I take it that you are a virgin. Am I correct?" Sasuke blushed deeper and was left speechless. He didn't know how to react as she rubbed circles on his chin with her thumb.

Sasuke could hate and train and kill with the best of them, his battle strategies were no match for the Naras but his intelligence has gotten him thus far. He was a master in the arts of genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and the use of sharingan. He's dealt with death and pain and suffering—but, he never had his hands in experience in anything with a girl or a guy sexually. It was a subject his mind always closed him off to automatically as if an emergency alarm would sound if he cross the line. He would shy away from it everytime Sakura or Ino would chase after him. They would usually respect his space and leave him alone in the end though. Somewhere in the core of his being, he wanted to preserve what innocence he had left. The only innocence that he had left in this cruel world that took everything—_everything_ away from him. It's all he got left. He wanted the control of choosing if he would ever want his dick to venture into some girl's pussy and not be pressured into it. He might be a guy, but the traumas that he went through built a natural defense to keep this very last part of him innocent. He just wanted that. He only wanted that. It's the only part of him that's saving him from going completely insane.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, let me see you—" Her hands slipped on his thigh and onto the drawstrings of his loose pants. She curled her fingers at his waist band.

He panicked and slapped her hand away from him, swallowing a hard lump in his throat. "No."

She licked her lips and bit her lips into a smile. He was so sensitive to her touch and he definitely had no sexual experience. She couldn't wait to devour him. He tried to keep a straight face, but with her experience, she can see that he was nervous beyond words.

"Sasuke-kun. How old are you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curious. Well, my name is Terumi Mei and I'm thirty-one. Now that I told you my age and name. I ask you again. How old are you?"

"I'm…" He had to think about that for a moment as he was at a lost for words, "…sixteen." His head pounds with pain the longer he was made to talk. It must have been the effects of the Blue Mist. He almost wished she would have killed him—well, _almost_.

"Oh, that means Sasuke-kun is a big boy~!" She clasped her hands together and laughed. "You are in the middle of puberty, that means your hormones are probably going crazy. Come on, kid, you know you want this."

"I'm not a kid, and I won't be yours!" With a twist of his body he rolled down the bed and fell on his ass. He tried to balance himself using the bed, but he slipped back down on his knees. His head was hurting and he felt dizzy.

The mizukage got up next to him and pulled him up on his collar with one hand. She threw him on the bed.

"You can't have me willingly consent to you…" He spoke in a soft but serious tone. "It's not what I want. If you want me you'll have to make me." It was a challenge. "—And I will _fight _you."

She sighed as she slummed on the bed and sat next to him.

"Let me tell you something, or perhaps, cut a good deal with you, here. Are you listening?"

Sasuke listened.

"What is your ambition for life after you destroy Konoha? Well, let me help you by helping you put this into words. You eventually will need to revive the Uchiha clan. Can you do this by yourself?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't think so. So how about let me help you?"

"Why do I specifically need your help instead of anybody else's?"

"Great question and I'm glad you asked. You know, I'm a user that possesses not only one, but two Kekkai Genkai, bloodline limits, and I have an affinity to all chakra elements, and if we combine our bloodline limits, we will have some pretty powerful children, don't you think?" She crocked her head and smiled, "Look, I don't have very good luck with men and several had ran away from me in the past. So now I just want to reproduce before my time runs out."

_Babies?_ He wanted to gag at that thought. "So why can't I just find another person in the world with the same bloodline limit as you? I'm the only Uchiha left and I get to choose. I bet there are other ones out there with the same or even better Kekkai Genkai than you!"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked again. Look here, my dear, but not everyone is a Kage." He narrowed his eyes, "Kages have special advantages and privileges, including ones to pardon S-class criminals, and maybe rewrite history for a certain clan's massacre into blaming it on Konoha instead of your brother. Am I Right?"

"How did you-?"

"You wanting to destroy Konoha only further my suspicion that they were the ones behind pulling the strings, as I'm sure you found out already…"

"You are correct." Sasuke thought about the conditions of the deal. It was almost too perfect and it didn't seem like she was lying to him either. He was thinking about considering it.

"Too bad your brother Itachi died already, or I would have love to fuck him instead."

At the rude mentioning of his brother, Sasuke jumped into defense. "Don't talk about my brother in that way!"

"Why? If I don't is he going to jump back alive? He was the prodigy of your clan, and his sharingan was one of the most powerful in recent years. Of course I would have loved to fuck him, everyone would, but you had to go and push him to his limits and kill him!"

"I said stop talking about Itachi like that, whore!"

"Why don't I just save myself the trouble and excavate his body and fuck his dead body instead? It would be less troublesome than trying to convince you!"

"You mother fucking bitch!" Sasuke was furious. Pin-pointing his regained chakra on his fingertips, he launched an attack at her with Chidori at the tip of his fingers. She was caught off guard at the surprise attack and jumped back from the bed.

She felt something warm traveled down her face. It was blood. Sasuke's attack had barely landed on her face, but he made her bled. She wiped her face with her thumb, blood clearly on her thumb. "You're going to get it now, you little jerk."

Sasuke tried to focus his chakra in another attack when he suddenly felt weak as his chakra disappeared, as if it was being sucked out from beneath him. He lost control of his body as he fell backwards. His limbs were useless, he can barely move. "H-how?" He struggled to move with no avail.

"Good thing I took precautions." She kneaded her forehead between her fingers, "the liquefied Green Mist that you just drank has some paralyzing properties."

"Y-you bitch!" He spat as he continued to struggle against the paralysis.

"I guess there is no reasoning with you. Are all kids like this?" She stood in front of the bed. "Well then, I guess it can't be helped that you've pushed me to this. Just remember, experience always wins." Reaching behind her blue dress, she slowly unzipped the back. The dress fell from her shoulders slowly, revealing even more of her large breasts. She slipped out of the dress until she was just in her mesh that she wore underneath. She didn't wear a bra, her breasts stood proudly behind the mesh curtain as two very large and pink nipples were shown through the holes. Her black laced thongs hung loosely on her hips.

Sasuke gasped as he had never seen boobs before, his only ever experience was when Naruto would hengen into a naked girl when he was trying to distract him. He suddenly thought about Naruto. No matter how hard he ran away from him, Naruto would always chase after him, believing in his return to home. Some part of him wished that Naruto would always remember him; that was why he kept running away. Men like to chase after what they can't have, right?

She crawled onto the bed to hover over him. A dark grin washed across her features as she bent down to lick his cheek. She pulled back to straddle his hips and took a look at the boy beneath her. The front of his shirt was opened in a v-shape, exposing his well-toned chest; his dark hair was damp from the sweat. He felt her eyes look him up and down and cannot contain the blush hidden behind that cool-exterior anymore. She placed a palm on his chest to feel his flushed skin as her hands slid down south. She stopped at his waist to undo the purple tie around his pants. Sasuke breathed in sharply as she undressed him.

He felt like he could move so he tried to push her away with both hands, but he was weak and she overpowered him as she slipped her tongue onto his chest to lick up his salty sweat while exposing his shoulders by pulling his shirt down. Her tongue traveled further down as her hands mirror her motions to strip his upper body completely bare except for his black arm covers that stretched from his forearms to his upper biceps.

He covered his chest instinctively crossing his arms in a protective manner. He'd never felt so exposed in his whole life, though it was not the first time he'd shown his bare chest. It was just something about what this woman was doing to him that drove him completely to a corner and opened a side of him that he never knew. Sasuke was nowhere near weak, as he fought battles after battles with unmentionably strong foes, but nothing in his training and fighting had prepared him for this woman's finger nails as they glazed over his sensitive nipple. He gasped out loud as the foreign tinkling sensation invaded his body through that tiny bud. He held himself with his arms tighter as he tried to move his forearms to block his nipples. She pushed his struggling arms away and locked them at his side with her own hands. She dipped her head as she flicked a hungry tongue over his sensitive nipple. He moaned aloud. "So you like that, huh?" It felt even better than before when she touched him there. It was warm and moist as the hungry tongue run circles around his now harden nipple. She sucked on it until it hurt and then she bit it, chewing his pink nubs between her teeth until his body reacted by inching away from her torturous mouth. She only held tighter onto his nipple between her teeth as he pulled away from her, stretching his sensitive nub into a painful taunt.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at himself as his body was being pleasurably tortured by the older lady. She continued the same tactics with the other nipple, lapping and licking in circles and sucking it so hard that it was painful. She let go of one of his wrists now to flick over that nipple with her fingers to examine it. She sucked it so hard that she broke the blood vessels and it was at its beginning stages of turning purple. That would sure leave a bruise for a couple of days.

There is just something about Sasuke that was so enticing to her. From his body to his torso, from his tensed arm muscles to the soft curve of his chin, something begged her, biting at her to take dominance over his mind and his body and every last part of him.

She wanted his innocence, and by god she will get it. She will take it, force it on him if she had to.

She grinded her hips into his and a moan escaped from both their lips. She felt her lower regions heating up as her heart beat faster. She found a foothold as she settled herself between his legs. She spread it open and sat between them. Starting from Sasuke's ankle, she trailed her hand up his thigh, caressing every curve and dips of his muscles as her fingers danced along the thin fabric that's being stretched taunt by his bulging erection that was peeking its head under his black slacks.

Sasuke didn't know what he was feeling and was confused, as an unimaginable heat welled up between his thighs seemed to grab and chock him into submission. He tightened his grip on the bed sheets as his nails dug into the mattress. His body was not listening to him. Whatever she was doing to him made his body lose control and his member rising without his consent.

She slowly unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them down to his ankles before throwing them over on the floor behind her; her ministrations were slow and painful. She ran a finger tracing the vein at the bottom of his balls through the thin material of his underwear. Sasuke breathed in deeply as another new sensation hit his body full on. He hissed when she closed her fingers over the bottom and gave it a soft squeeze. He felt his balls being push together between her fingers. She lowered her head to kiss him through his underwear, taking in all his scent of sex and male pheromones. She licked his balls through the thin material, still keeping her fingers on them, squeezing and licking them at the same time, wetting it as she felt his tension between her teeth. She sucked on them, not in a hurry; she wanted to take her time in breaking him down to be completely hers. She wanted to taste every part of him.

She felt herself getting wetter between her own legs. She pulled back to throw her soiled underwear on the floor, joining with her other clothing. Unable to contain herself any longer, she pulled his underwear down to reveal a hot pink erected head of Sasuke's penis. She pulled his penis out from his underwear and ran her hands up and down over the shaft. He panted heavily, slamming his fists on the side of the bed keep from feeling the hot breath moments before she took his shaft into her mouth and sucked his penis feverishly. She moaned into his penis as she pulled back to take a look at his sex. He was a good size for his age, thick enough and long enough with heavy veins down the side; the head of his penis, flushed, round, and dripping with pre-cum and pooling around his foreskin. He was uncut and she liked that. Taking no time for a break she bent back into licking the pre-cum off his sensitive head. He tasted so salty and sweet at the same time, She could eat him all night long and wouldn't mind having his cock between her lips forever while she suck him dry.

She dipped her tongue under his foreskin to illicit another moan from his lips. He bit his lips to keep from screaming out loud. He never felt pleasure like this his entire life, yet he felt entirely violated and torn on the inside. He felt himself slipping away more and more. He felt he was in a glass prison with no escape, like a butterfly that kept flying towards the glass and running into it.

He was reminded of such an incident when he was younger. When him and Itachi would go hunting for butterflies for "training", but it was more like a fun event between brothers. Sasuke had a glass cage full of different butterflies and he would marvel at their beauty as they flutter within the cage, safe, and being admired. Each day he would come back, and he would find another drop dead in the cage; its almost lifeless body would twitch its wings before it stopped moving completely. Sasuke would always watch it die, as he felt a part of himself die with it.

Ever since Itachi had murdered their entire family did he feel like those butterflies. Himself slowly fading away as each butterly died in the form of his hatred, his murders, his betrayal to Konoha… they were all his butterflies, dying, one after another. He cried inwardly as he watched them go away, but only a single one remained. Only a single butterfly remained in the glass cage in the end and he kept his eyes on it. It was the last one and he wanted to keep it safe no matter what.

He remembered he tried to feed it by bringing in fresh flowers and water. He treasured that butterfly until one day when he accidentally knocked over the cage and the butterfly flew away. He didn't run after it, he thought, it would be happier if it was free.

Sasuke was almost numb to the feelings when she lifted his thigh to pick at him between his legs. She was looking at him and examining him. His thighs were twitching, trying to close them as she pried them apart again.

She ran a thumb over his groin. Very little growth of pubic hair graced his front as he was still growing into a man. She tucked on a piece and pulled it out, the curly black strand rolled between her fingers. Sasuke hissed in pain and turned his head away in shame. He'd never felt so exposed in his life as he does now. He was powerless and naked, and she had complete control over him as she examined his sexual organ. She was fascinated by his innocence. She relished on the idea that he had never been touched.

She gave his cock a final sucking before pulling her mouth off of it with a smack. His pre-cum gracing her lips.

Before he could gather his thoughts in what's happening next, she took out a single cuff and swirled it in her finger. With one hand, she grabbed his left ankle and threw it behind his head. He bent uncomfortably backwards as she locked his ankle behind his head; a heavy chain extended from the bedpost. He fought her as he kicked wildly with his free leg. She ignored his effort as she took Sasuke's right wrist and locked it to the bed post with the chain on the other side. He struggled by pulling on the cuffs, but they only cut into his delicate skin, drawing blood.

Her pussy was dripping with wetness that ran down her inter-thigh at the beautiful sight of the Uchiha lock on her bed in such a position. She can't wait to ride his dick, but not before playing with him some more. After all, she wanted every part of him, and she wanted his first time to be a memorable one for years to come.

The Mizukage was dripping too much juice onto her bed and that needed to be taken care of. She got up on the bed as she stood over Sasuke. Taking the back of his head into her fingers, she sat and thrust her wet pussy into his face. He didn't know what to do but panic. "Suck."She squeezed his mouth open with her free hand and directed her dripping wetness into his mouth, the folds of her vagina pressing softly against his lips. She tasted bitter and sweet and smell enticing to his nostrils, making his cock hard again._ Is that what pussy tastes like?_ He didn't think they even get wet or drip. He thought only boys' sex did that. He didn't do as he was told and she slapped him across the face with the back of her hand. He gasped and he could feel moisture welled up behind his eyes. The slap didn't hurt as much as he thought, but it was humiliating and it made him feel all these emotions that he cannot put in words. "I said suck." He didn't want to and she can't make him. She yanked his head back by his hair which opened up his throat. She slammed her wet folds in his mouth and in his face until his face was slicked with her feminine sauce.

She was still wet and seeing his beautiful features covered by her own juice only made her hungryier for his body as another wave of hot liquid rushed from her womb.

Moving her eyes lower, she can clearly see his pink pucker of an ass hole went neglected to her touch. She got on her hands and knees as she licked the tight ring of muscles. She spat on it, making it slick with her drool. She pushed around the ring with her fingers, squeezing out a bit of his inner walls for her lips to taste. It felt soft and untouched. She wanted more of that as she pried open the tight rim of muscles with her tongue, but can only taste him a little more, because he was so tight.

It was another different sensation to Sasuke; he grinded his hips into it involuntarily. So many different waves of lust at all these hidden places in his body that he did not even know himself, but she knew—oh yeah, _she knew_.

She took her mouth away from his pink pucker; his body squirmed in protest to the missing touch. She dipped two fingers in his opened mouth as she pulled her fingers in and out of his mouth, he sucked on her fingers instinctively. Aiming her fingers at his tight opening, she pushed in with two fingers. He bucked his hips as he was trying to get away from the prying fingers that it's now scissoring on the inside. Pain soared up from his insides and he screamed in protest. The tear that was threatening to fall rolled down his cheek and stopped at the tip of his pointed chin. His breath was hitched as he was hyperventilating out loud; his throat felt dried and sore. "S-stop! Stop p-please!"

She looked up at his sweat-drenched neck and face as another tear fell from the other eye. She put a third finger in, further stretching his tight opening.

He screamed in pain as she continued to probe deeper into the slick hole. A third tear fell followed by a fourth, then more tears rolled down his face. She curled her fingers up to search for his prostate. Soon she hit a spongy soft spot that has the texture of a walnut and put extra pressure into that spot. He moaned and screamed between her thrusting, pain and pleasure mixing together in a single point. "Stop please! It hurts! S-stop…please!" She slid them in and out again and pulling them back and slamming them back in as she aim her fingers to hit his prostate again and again. He moaned and he cried; drool formed at the corner of his mouth. He pulled tighter on the cuffs as they cut deeper into his wrist and ankle. The pain and the pleasure was reaching a peak as she took his member into her mouth and suck hard on the pink head, tasting its salty flavor as it overflowed with clear pre-cum.

Sasuke couldn't hold back his liquid lust anymore as it erupted from his cock and filled her mouth with it. She drank the warm salty elixir as it showered like a fountain and hit the back of her throat. He then came again before she could swallow his load, filling her mouth as the cum dripped from the corner of her lips. She probed hard again with her fingers. He came again for the third time, bucking his hips in the air uncontrollably and moaning loudly by tossing and turning his head on the pillow. He spilled his seeds on himself, coating his chest and neck and then face. He shivered as his body became incredibly sensitive to everything just now. He placed the back of his free hand over his face. He lost the ability to face the world. He cried into his arm covers, sobbing, tears running down his chin.

The Mizukage wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and licked it clean. She didn't want to let a drop of that cum go to waste.

By now, her womanly juice had overflow from between her legs and down to her knees. She was incredibly horny and she wanted his dick in her. Getting on all fours, she tugged on his nipples with both hands and twisted them into attention. His cock was half-limb. With a few quick tugs by skillful hands, his erection was brought back to full attention. It was so full and sensitive, he thought he could die from the overwhelmingness of sensations.

She placed her vaginal opening on the tip of his penis as she lowered herself onto his pink head. Warmth surrounded him as he felt the tightness of her pussy clamping down hard of his throbbing vein, cutting off the blood supply to his brain. He lay very still, and still with the back of his hand over his eyes, he shivered inwardly. He squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe if he closed his eyes long enough, it would become a dream.

It felt really good, but it wasn't the comforting feeling that he had daydreamed about; it was anything but. He'd always imagined what sex would feel like, having had no previous experience in it. Perhaps his imaginations had been wrong this entire time. He always thought it would be softer and more consensual, like warm sunlight and soft, baked bread fresh from the oven.

She rode on him as he arched his back into her deeper. She felt him stretching her on the insides. She pounded down on him. He felt every curved of her warm cavern, as the tightness squeezed him into pitiful moans. She was experienced in the arts of sex and he was not. She rode him in all these ways, varying between hard and soft violence. She put an ankle over his shoulder as she balanced on the balls of her other foot. She slammed on him from the tip to the hilt and back up again. She panted heavily as her sweat dripped on his forehead.

She rode him in front, facing him while she spread her pussy with both her hands. The pink nub in the center glistering in woman cum, so pink and small and sensitive. She touched herself, rubbing circles on her outer g-spot as she lowered herself on his dick, squeezing him up and down his length. Her hands became more urgent as she was near her release. With a loud moan, she squeezed her pelvis and came all over his cock. She came in waves of lust and passion as more and more of her fluids covered his body, mixing with his own cum from previously.

With the clamp so tightly around his cock, bucking into her as he also came. He gritted his teeth and came again. He slammed the side of his face to the pillow and he came again hard, filling her hungry pussy with his loads after loads of his cum.

After a minute of sweaty bodies panting into each other, she lifted herself off his limb cock. He watched half-lidded and from behind his fingers as his cum rolled down her thighs. She lifted herself off the bed and uncuffed him from the bed posts. His arm and leg dropped back down to a more comfortable position and stayed like that without moving.

At that moment, something shiny caught his eyes as he gazed above. A butterfly flew in from the window, fluttering its wings. His eyes guided its movements as it fluttered closer, gliding on the air of the room until it landed on the tip of his nose. He looked at it with his eyes crossed. It looked exactly like that last butterfly that escape from his glass cage. He remembered letting it go and watching it as it happily departed from him. He took in its color and the way its wing opened and closed. He suddenly felt a sigh of relief. It fluttered its wings and flew off again above his head.

Without warning, a hand squeezed shut over the butterfly in mid-air, crunching its yellow wings and twisting its body as pieces of the insect fell slowly on top of Sasuke's face. He opened his eyes in shock and let his mouth hung open. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he lay still on that bed; the bug's body still twitching and twisting on his face even though it's been smashed dead. The last of his innocence was gone; smashed, withering in its dismembered body. He cried.

He's been used and abused. His ass was sore. He felt like a cheap whore. He was confused and scared rightfully out of his mind. He shivered and hyperventilated into the back of his hand. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt powerless and there was not enough oxygen in the room. He couldn't breathe.

He felt all his fears and confusion choked his neck with invisible hands.

He couldn't breathe.

_He couldn't breathe._

He just couldn't...!

* * *

To be continued…

… _And May the Will of Fire Bless the Hero._

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? It's my first time writing hentai (I don't even read it usually! Yaoi is the way to go, but not for this fic!)

This fic is a side-project, breather, from my longer running series "Perhaps in Another Lifetime". I feel like I need to breathe by writing something else. That one gets hella crazy in plot and I need to clear my mind by writing some _other_ Naruto fics ^^ Please check if out if you're ok with YAOI.

No jutsu index this time. I feel very sleepy and I'm gonna go to sleep now and dream about raping Sasuke *hohohohoho* ^^; (PS: he's mai baby I would never rape him T^T jk i wud.)


End file.
